ravasddfandomcom-20200213-history
Tarkir Campaign Notes
General Notes * Best to do if I can get all Players to agree on belonging to one clan. * May also be able to create a common enemy all other clans would be willing to unite against, research needed. * Sarkhan Vol is from this plane, member/general of the Madru Horde and a 'Whisperer Shaman' (roughly the equivalent of a Dragon Pact Warlock). Known locations * The Salt Road, a large road that stretches through many of the clans' territories. * The Shifting Wastes are the deserts controlled by the Abzan Houses. In the alternate timeline they are Dromoka's domain. ** Arashin, a city build upon a rocky hill the serves as the clan's symbolic and administrative center. The trade routes that wind through the Shifting Wastes all pass through it. Arashin is the home of the sacred First Tree and the khan. * Mer-Ek, the colossal fortress that protects Arashin. ** In the alternate timeline Mer-Ek is replaced by the Great Aerie, a gigantic structure that extends and fortifies the natural defensive position of the hill. The fortress is nearly invulnerable to ground assault, and the sky is heavily patrolled by dragons and aven. Dromoka makes her roost in the Great Aerie, * the Lookout Roost, a watchtower far in the desert that guards the border with the Sultai. It rises four hundred feet into the air, is built of a reddish stone and peopled by Vulture-aven that have been given the Roost to watch over. * In the alternate timeline, the Aerie of the Unfettered is the only settlement in Dromoka lands that is home only to dragons. The Unfettered owe no fealty to anyone and have no humanoids under their protection * The Jeskai Way and the Ojutai control the waterways of Tarkir. Part of the population is settled in one of the four main strongholds or in one of the many villages along the rivers and lakes. * Sage-Eye Stronghold is the prime stronghold. It is built into the side of a mountain at the edge of a bay is ringed by mountains. ** In the alternate timeline, this is Dragon's Eye, the secondary sanctuary and roost of the dragonlord Ojutai * Dirgur Stronghold ''', built on an island in the midst of a vast lake. It is surrounded by a floating village with a network of wooden bridges. * '''Cori Mountain Stronghold, constructed inside an ancient flooded caldera. An immense and well-preserved dragon skeleton surrounds the stronghold like a perimeter fence. * In the alternate timeline Cori Mountain Sanctuary is the primary roost and intellectual retreat of Ojutai. * Riverwheel Stronghold, a white-walled fortress built into the side of a cliff. A huge waterfall flows through it. ** In the alternate timeline this is known as Icefall. The waterfall is frozen, perhaps by the magical intervention of cold-loving Ojutai dragons, * Purugir, the clan's largest trading post, located in a canyon along the Salt Road. * Highspire Stronghold, a minor stronghold on the border. * The Trail of Dead Emperors, a route through the mountains marked by towering white standing stones. * The Dead Reckoning, a route through a treacherous swampy region with a reputation for fatalities. * The Sultai Brood and the Silumgar reside in large city temples, necropoleis, and pleasure palaces hidden in a massive river delta with vast, lush tropical jungles and swamps. * The Sagu Jungle is the ancestral home of the naga. Many enormous beasts dwell there. * Kheru, the central place of worship for the Sultai. ** The Kheru Temple, from where Sidisi rules. ** The Qarsi Palace, a sprawling, luxurious jungle paradise set on the waterways. ** The Crocodile Pits. Those who earn the displeasure of the Sultai wind up as afternoon snacks in the crocodile pits. * The Gudul, a series of islands that dot the delta. * The Gurmag Swamps, a belt of treacherous swampland that encircles part of the Sultai / Silumgar domain. ** Ukud Necropolis, an impressive building containing the tombs of the Sultai ancestors. Home of the Rakshasa. In the alternate timeline it serves as the resting place for the bones of Silumgar's high-ranking dragons, which he has forbidden from being raised. It also serves as a vault for his treasures. * the Marang River, sourced by the snowmelt of the Mardu Mountains. ** The Marang River Fortress, near a small, steep pass where the river comes out of the mountains. In the alternate timeline, this is the seat of Silumgar's power. * Molderfang Falls, a sacred site where an ancient dragon known as Silumgar was felled and crashed into the river. The steppes and plateaus of Tarkir are home to the seminomadic Mardu Horde and the Kolaghan. * Wingthrone, the Mardu fortress where a great dragon died, smashed against a cliffside. ** Non-existent in the alternate timeline. * Goldengrave, a grassy expanse where many Mardu battles have been fought. * The Scour, a deep chasm passes through the Qal Sisma mountains in Temur territory, that continues like a scar into Mardu lands. Eroded by constant winds spiked with a fine black grit. * Screamreach, a system of chilly bogs and swamplands. * Sandsteppe Gate, the connection between the lowlands and the rolling hilly meadows. * The Qal Sisma mountains are inhospitable, but it's the region where the nomadic Temur Frontier and the Atarka spend much of the year hunting. 6 ** The Melting Wilds. In the alternate timeline, the arrival of Atarka, and the storms that birthed her brood, were accompanied by widespread melting of the icy reaches in the Qal Sisma Mountains. Many of the mountaintop glaciers are now gone, and sudden floods caused by rapid icemelt are frequent. * Karakyk Valley, a glacier-carved valley that functions as their permanent winter residence for for the coldest two months of the year. ** Ayagor, the Dragon's Bowl. The cirque of Karakyk does not exist in the alternate timeline. Instead, the spot where Atarka firstsettled has become a central gathering place. Ayagor is a shallow, high valley whose ice has melted completely. * The Staircase of Bones, a rounded hilltop which functions as the meeting place for the various family hunting groups. * The Dragon's Throat: a high, winding valley deep within the mountains. Winds blowing through this valley create a continuous wail that is known as the Voice of Dragons. The shamans come here to whisper to very powerful spirits.Ugin's Nexus: a point, deep within the ravine where Ugin's bones rest. There, reality is always shifting and twisting. 7 * In the alternate timeline this is the Crucible of the Spirit Dragon. Clans Old timeline New timeline Category:Tarkir Campaign Category:D&D Campaign Notes Category:Browse